All's NOT Well
by Spareribs
Summary: Voyager has returned from the Delta Quadrant and the crew has been reunited with their family but what will happen to Voyager? To their home? Something's up with the Federation Council and its upto Janeway and the usual suspects to set things right
1. Setting

**All's NOT Well**

Alright so this is my first published fic so I don't know how good it will be. I'll try to update often (at least weekly). I don't know how long it will end up being.

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer:** Voyager and its crew belong to Paramount not me. I use them for personnel entertainment only

* * *

**Setting**

This story is set about 3 months after Endgame happens.

All the adventures of Voyager do happen according to the way the episodes lay it.

The USS Enterprise is in dry-dock for repairs (just so Picard can be in it)

Miral (B'Elanna's mother) is acting as the Klingion ambassador to the Federation (just so she can be in it too)

Admiral Owen Paris is trying to be reconciled with his son after he sees that Tom has distinguished himself with courage, duty and honour (dispite a few bumbps along the way) whilst serving on Voyager but Tom is having a hard time

The main view on this story is how will the crew fit back into their lives and what will happen to their beloved Voyager, which has become their home


	2. Pips Galore

**All's NOT Well**

Alright so this is my first published fic so I don't know how good it will be. I'll try to update often (at least weekly). I don't know how long it will end up being.

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer:** Voyager and its crew belong to Paramount not me. I use them for personnel entertainment only

****

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Pips Galore**

The Captain studied her crew. They were all dressed up in their finest dress uniforms, opting for their old style ones, rather than the new Star Fleet additions. Janeway had to admit the old uniforms did look better than the new ones, but who was she to comment.

In her eyes all she was is a lowly Star Fleet Captain who had been missing from the mix for 7 years, although the last year she had been kept up to date via information relied by the Argos Array.

She studied all 138 of her remaining crew. A crew that should have once numbered around 200 people who set out to begin with, that's if your including the Maquis who decided to join up when their own ship was destroyed by the Kazon. Unfortunately, she thought nothing is ever easy. Around 35 of the crew were killed on the journey from the Badlands to the Caretaker's Array; including her First Officer, the Chief Engineer, the Chief Helmsman and the entire medical staff. The rest of the losses occurred through the 7 year journey through the Delta Quadrant. Janeway could remember each and every crewman's death and face. She felt like she had failed them that she should have died so that they had lived.

Some people had made good off the entire experience though she mused. Chakotay, the former Maquis leader graciously accepted the post of Commander rather than dispute a leadership claim. Tom Paris, a former convict, became the Chief Helmsman and caused no end of mischief. And B'Elanna, fiery B'Elanna, after a pitched debate between herself and Chakotay had become the Chief Engineer, but not before B'Elanna broke Joe Carey's nose… Joe Carey… Another of her crew that had died an untimely death and one of the best engineers she'd seen apart from B'Elanna.

Naturally Tom and B'Elanna were the best off out of the whole experience. Not only had they been a convict and a fugitive when they joined Voyager they had gained something much more valuable. They had found each other. Janeway always chuckled when she thought of how the 2 had reacted towards the other to begin with. Tom was immediately smitten with her (and a few others in the crew) whilst B'Elanna thought Tom was an obnoxious pig and hated him with a vengeance. B'Elanna eventually warmed to him and after a long courtship the couple finally married. Janeway thought of the ceremony, B'Elanna had looked astounding in her simple yet elegant white gown and Tom's jaw had dropped as he accepted her of Chakotay.

She thought of the young couple and of young Miral their first child and her Godchild. Tom had asked the Captain to be the Godmother around the same time B'Elanna asked the Doctor to be the Godfather. Even at only 3 months old young Miral was already was showing her mother's spirit. Janeway glanced at the pair stood at little apart from the rest of the crew with the rest of the Senior Officers. She saw the way they kept looking at each other and the love in their eyes and she felt Miral wasn't going to be an only child for long.

Whilst she was watching them she saw Tom glance around and, thinking no was watching, he bent down and place his lips to her cranial ridges and then down onto her lips and gave her a deep kiss which B'Elanna was obviously eager for and responded with equal passion. Janeway felt like she was violating their privacy seeing such an intimate moment but they were doing it in public so what did they expect.

Tom looked up and saw the Captain watching. He grinned sheepishly and merely shrugged before giving B'Elanna another peck, this time on the cheek, and an enveloping hug. Janeway realised she was still staring at the couple and quickly turned and faced the crew. She noticed her First Officer coming towards her from the other side.

"Damn! I was hoping I would be able to sneak up on you for a change" Chakotay smirked

"What did you want?" She asked of him

"The crew's ready and we're all waiting for the ceremony to begin... but it can't happen if the Captain is too busy musing to introduce the crew to the Admiral, the Guest of Honour, to them."

Janeway finally looked around here and noticed that the entire crew had arranged itself according to their position on Voyager and rank with the Senior Officers off to one side as she had wanted and were patiently waiting for her to begin. She turned around and noticed that the Auditorium had filled up with visiting dignitaries and Ambassadors, the Federation Council, and all the Admirals and Captains that were currently on Earth. She noticed B'Elanna's mother Miral holding baby Miral down in the front row. Miral was currently serving as the Klingion Ambassador to the Federation since Worf had rejoined the Enterprise crew.

When B'Elanna noticed her mother she stood up straighter. Since their return to the Alpha Quadrant she knew B'Elanna and her mother had made up their differences and that her mother wanted to be an active part of her daughter's and grand-daughter's lives.

Admiral Paris was stood silently off to the side, arms crossed behind his back. He saw that the Captain of Voyager was still in a pensive mood and he decided to give her another minute to come to her senses and take in the scene before he took any action. Admiral Paris, father to Tom Paris, had insisted on being the Admiral to perform the presentation and due to his knowledge of the crew both personally and professionally it was decided by the Council that he was the best for the role.

He looked over at his only son and felt pride swelling from inside him. He had always considered his son to be a screw up and unworthy of the name Paris. But now he saw that he son was more than worthy of being his heir. He also finally recognised that it was his constant pushing of Tom, his constant nagging and high expectations were what really had lead Tom down the wrong path. Owen Paris had thought he had his son's life planned out from the start but it was this over-control that caused Tom to rebel. The 7 years he had been parted from his life and father on Earth had done wonders for his son. 'Without the constant interference from me he has created a life, found love and started a family' his father thought. 'I have truly been a terrible father'. His eyes slid to his son's wife. 'A half Klingion' he mused 'an interesting choice but the 2 fit together perfectly'. He wanted to reconcile with his son but he did not know how, but he knew that B'Elanna was the key to bringing Tom around but that would seem manipulative. He just didn't know. He would rather go to Romulus than try to muddle through this situation with his son.

Captain Janeway had finally come out of her revelation and went over and greeted her superior. "Admiral Paris, it is an honour that you fought so hard to be the Admiral to perform this ceremony"

The Admiral came out of his reverie and faced the Captain who he had once commanded back when she was an Ensign. "On the contrary it is my honour to be able to do such a presentation for your crew and for one of the finest Captain's in Starfleet. No it is the truth" the Admiral said quickly before she could protest. "Not every Captain and her crew could have been able to survive the Delta Quadrant and return home in one piece. In fact I don't think even Captain Picard could have done it"

"Oh I disagree," Janeway said, "Captain Picard is the most respected Captain in the fleet, that's why he's in command of the Enterprise"

"Yes he very well may be, but Picard also caused the Enterprise-D to be destroyed and the Enterprise-E is in dry dock because it was critically damaged on a recent mission. You managed to get Voyager home without destroying it. Its in bad shape, I'll admit, but at least it's in one piece"

"Anyway I believe we've waited long enough. With your permission I will introduce you and we can begin the ceremony"

"Yes, yes of course" The admiral said distractedly.

Not questioning the Admiral's unusual response she went to the front f the raised platform and held her arms in the air for silence. When she had it she spoke in a measured tone "Ladies, Gentlemen and visiting dignitaries I give to you the crew of the USS Voyager returned safely from the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant…" She had to stop because the crowd had broken out in cheering and applause. When all was silent again she continued, "And may I introduce to you the Admiral chosen to perform the ceremony, Admiral Owen Paris". There was a more muted but respectful applause as the Admiral stepped out onto the stage. He gave Janeway the ceremonial salute that tradition dictated and then turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies, gentlemen and visiting dignitaries, today you have been invited to see the return of one of the Federation's bravest and most resourceful crews returned safely home to Earth. For the past 7 years they have been considered lost by Starfleet but in reality they had been transported 75000 light-years away in the heart of the Delta Quadrant. They have faced species never before heard of and gathered cultural and tactical information and when the occasion called for it they triumphed over anything that stood in their way. They survived through the toughest of ordeals and with limited resources and no back-up had they needed it. Not only that but they have single-handedly destroyed the Borg…" The entire audiences' eyebrows shot up as the rumours they had all heard were confirmed to be true. Captain Picard stood and slowly began clapping his hands. With in seconds everyone was on their feet cheering. Admiral Paris let the cheering go on for 5 minutes then held his arms up for silence. "Not only did they destroyed the Borg but they have set up and an Ambassador for us in the Delta Quadrant. But not everybody who left Earth 7 years ago is here. There were losses and I call for a minute of silence to honour the victorious dead. Through their sacrifice their crewmates survived." After the minute of silence finished the Admiral spoke back up. "Thank you. Now since Voyager spent 7 years in the Delta Quadrant promotions were scarce because a chain of command had to be kept and because of this many people are overdue several promotions which I will rectify now."

"Captain Kathryn Janeway, please step forward." The Captain of Voyager stepped forward and joined the Admiral. "Please present me to your crew, Captain, in whichever order you choose."

Janeway already knew who was getting the promotions since she had discussed them with the Admiral and he had agreed with her choices when he reviewed the records. Janeway decided to start at the bottom of the command chain, with the Crewmen. She introduced the Crewman to the Admiral in turn. The Admiral would exchange a few words and give them their promotion accompanied by a salute. Many of them were promoted to the rank of Ensign with a one or two gaining Lieutenant Junior Rank. A couple of them remained as Crewmen as they had not performed adequately in their duties to get a promotion and they looked despondent.

Admiral Paris and the Captain moved onto the Ensigns and again nearly all of them gained a rank to become Lieutenant Junior Grade. Ensign Vorik of the Engineer team and Ensign Samantha Wildman of the Science team were both promoted to Lieutenant Senior Grade for their dedication. Vorik merely accepted the gift saying that it was an honour. Sam was taken aback and looked like she was going to faint but managed to hold at least a bit of composure despite radiating delight at the honour.

The Lieutenants proceeded much the same fashion with many of them becoming Lieutenant Senior Grade. Lieutenant Sue Nicoletti from Engineering was the only one to have the honour of being promoted to Lieutenant Commander. She squealed in delight when she was awarded it.

That left only the Senior Staff since there were no Lieutenant Commanders on board apart from Tuvok, no Commanders apart from Chakotay and no Captains besides herself.

Admiral Owen Paris approached the first of the Senior Staff.

"Chief Operations Manager, Ensign Harry Kim." Janeway introduced.

"Ensign Harry Kim, it has been decided by your Captain and by the Council that you are to be awarded the rank of Lieutenant Commander for you key role on Voyager and your exemplary record." Admiral Paris announced.

"I am honoured. Thank you, Admiral and you Captain." Harry had to hastily add the last part. He gave the salute and received the necessary rank pips to his collar

Admiral Paris moved to the next of the staff.

"Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres," Janeway announced, "or Paris they haven't quite decided who will take whose surname." Janeway whispered the last part.

Admiral Paris finally got a proper look at his Daughter-in-Law. She stood up to his scrutiny and was even scrutinising him back. He decided he liked her.

"Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, it has been decided by your Captain and by the Council that you are to be awarded the rank of Commander for you key role on Voyager and you are also herby absolved of any past transactions and treason against the Federation." Admiral Paris announced. They swapped salutes and as he was adding the Commander rank bar he murmured "Well done"

Not waiting for an answer he moved on to the next officer. Now this one will be interesting he thought.

"Chief Helmsman, Thomas Eugene Paris"

Admiral Paris noticed his son stood ram-rod straight all his joints locked. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, it has been decided by your Captain and by the Council that you are to be awarded the rank of Commander for you key role on Voyager and you are also herby absolved of any past transactions and treason against the Federation." Admiral Paris announced. They swapped salutes and as he was adding the Commander rank bar he murmured "I'm proud of you my son"

Tom's response was shot "Thank you, Sir". Admiral Paris flinched back as if stung. Well it wasn't the warmest welcome ever but what was he expecting

Next officer.

"Chief Security Officer, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok", Janeway's voice seemed to echo. Admiral Paris didn't really here it.

"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, it has been decided by your Captain and by the Council that you are to be awarded the rank of Captain for you key role on Voyager." Admiral Paris announced. They swapped salutes. "I know you intend to resign your commission to return to you family on Vulcan but you still deserve this rank"

He didn't here Tuvok's reply. He was still cut to the quick over Tom's reply. It was SO cold… so formal.

Next officer

"First Officer, Commander Chakotay"

"Commander Chakotay, it has been decided by your Captain and by the Council that you are to be awarded the rank of Captain for you key role on Voyager and you are absolved of your crimes." Admiral Paris announced. They swapped salutes.

"Our resident expert on the Borg, Seven of Nine"

"I know that you have no rank but the Captain has decided that if you wish to formally join Starfleet we will gladly instate you at the rank of Lieutenant Commander."

Seven's reply was efficient but courteous, "Thank you, I will accept you offer"

"Finally Chief Medical Officer, The Doctor"

"It is a rare pleasure to be able to present an artificial life form with and award. As I'm sure you're aware it has only been done once before for Lieutenant Commander Data of the USS Enterprise. But in light of your progression beyond your program into that of an individual, Starfleet no longer considers you to be its property. You are now you own person. You belong to yourself and may do whatever you choose. You are herby granted the status of a sentient being and we have also took the liberty of putting you on the Federations Board of Expert Physicians"

All The Doctor could say was "Thank you"

"Well that wraps up the entire crew." Janeway said.

"Not quite," Was the Admiral's reply "I have one more promotion to make"

The Admiral turned to face the Captain

"Captain of the USS Voyager, Captain Kathryn Janeway. It has been decided by the Federation Council to promote you to the rank of Vice-Admiral"

"But I'm too young," The Captain protested

"The youngest ever, but age has no bearing"

The new Vice-Admiral considered it and said "Then as my first act as Vice Admiral I have one more promotion to make." The crowd stirred a bit curious who it was for after so many were already promoted. "Captain's Assistant, Naomi Wildman, come forward." Naomi came from behind her mother's leg and can to stand before Vice-Admiral. "Captain's Assistant, Naomi Wildman because of your aid to the Captain of the USS Voyager, I, Vice-Admiral Kathryn Janeway do hereby promote you to the rank of Admiral's Assistant"

The crowd all applauded at this unique but good idea.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R**


	3. The Eternal Ensign

My thanks to STVDWTWRHfan for the first review of my fanfic and for picking out a rather obsure typo that I must have missed at least twice before

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Eternal Ensign **

Ensign Harry Kim… no not Ensign… not anymore… now he was Lieutenant Commander. Harry liked it, but couldn't shake the feeling that he was being over promoted. He didn't expect to get to this rank for another 5 years at least if ever. But he respected Captain Janeway… no Admiral Janeway's decision. Over the past 7 years he had came to respect her opinion greatly and if she thought him worthy of the rank of Lieutenant Commander then he would do his best to make everyone see that he did deserve it and she was right to give him that rank. Harry straightened as his mind had stopped running in circles. He surveyed the conference room that the after party was being held in and noticed both familiar and strange faces amongst the people. He should go socialise he decided, but before he had chance…

"Hey! Starfleet!" A voice reached Harry's ears. "You don't make a good pillar, so MOVE!"

Harry turned around and looked down on the haughty frame of Voyager's Chief Engineer. "Oh sorry B'Elanna, I didn't she you there"

"What! Since I've lost the bump I'm suddenly invisible is that it?" B'Elanna replied.

Was she playing or was she being serious and genuinely hostile? Or merely joking? Harry couldn't tell and so he decided to play things safe. "Sorry, I was day-dreaming. Never in my life did I imagine being a Lieutenant Commander this young. I guess the whole thing kind of took me by shock. And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Starfleet? Besides now your officially part of the fleet so it's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Uh! Don't remind me!"

"What's eating at you?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm annoyed at Janeway promoting me to Commander," was B'Elanna's curt retort.

"And why's that? You deserve the promotion and the Admiral just wants you to be rewarded properly. Anyway being Commander of a star-ship is a great honour."

"Yeah but if I'm a Commander then I'll have to be on the Bridge which means goodbye to Engineering and all the work I like doing."

"You moaned half the time there were repairs to be done."

"Well yeah it was challenge which was good but the ship got damaged too often."

"Well blame Tom's piloting skills then. If he had dodged more Voyager wouldn't have got as damaged as often."

"Oh and that's another reason I don't want to a Commander," B'Elanna fumed.

"What? Tom? But he's the same rank as you," Harry puzzled.

"Yeah but use your head. There's only one Commander per a ship! That means at least one of us will get reassigned. We'll be parted and I don't want to be away from him. When he's gone I feel like part of me is gone as well. And what about Miral? We both swore to bring her up together so what happened to me wouldn't happen to our child.

Ah! Light dawned on Harry. Now he saw what the real problem was here. B'Elanna had abandonment issues, and although Tom had helped to stabilise that by taking B'Elanna as his wife and by refusing to ever let her go, the underlying issue was still there. The real issue was that this situation was forcing back open these abandonment issues but this time she was in the situation of the parent this time rather than as the child.

"Look B'Elanna, Starfleet can't force you and Tom to go on different assignments. And even if they try I'm sure Admiral Janeway will back your corner and now that Chakotay is a Captain both of you could apply to be under his command. I'm sure he would want the both of you. If worst comes to worst then you can stay on Earth. You could become a warp core designer or help to build new fleet ships in dry dock. And Tom… well he could become a test pilot or didn't he always want to be a holowriter."

"Trust you to always have the answer Harry," B'Elanna admitted.

"That's because he was always hanging around with Tuvok for the past 7 years. Some of that Vulcan logic must finally have rubbed off on him," a voice said from above B'Elanna's shoulder and she jumped as an arm slipped around her slender waist.

"That better be you, Tom," she cautioned.

"And exactly who else would it be?" Tom questioned as he nuzzled her neck.

"And how many times have I told you 'not in public'?" B'Elanna retorted

"It wasn't like that earlier waiting for the award ceremony. You certainly seemed eager for it then," Tom stated defensively.

"I needed a distraction," B'Elanna absently said, hoping to change the subject.

"Is that all I am them?" Tom said in a half-joking tone whilst gently tickling her sides at the waist.

"Of course… not… you pig. I… love… you. All… of you… Stop… it… Tom." B'Elanna gasped between breaths. Tom stopped and allowed B'Elanna to rotate freely in his arms. She turned to face him and gaze into his deep blue eyes. Eyes that always had B'Elanna lost in their depth. Tom was more than pleased to oblige because his hands now comfortably rested on her pert bum cheeks. "I love you, Tom Paris. Even your public displays affection but if you don't remove your hands from my bum we will cause a scene and not a good one"

Tom grinned lazily, released her and let her turn back around reassuming his gentle hold around her waist. He wasn't overly concerned since he'd played these games often enough with B'Elanna to know that he would soon have his hands on her bum and other places later… once they were alone naturally.

B'Elanna glanced over her shoulder and saw his smirk. She knew what was going through Tom's mind right now and if he behaved she might even let him. She turned back around and noticed Harry had tactically averted his eyes and was gazing out of a nearby window at the grounds.

"Sorry about that Harry, somebody seems to have missed me," B'Elanna apologised.

"I think it cuts both ways personally," was Tom's cheeky input.

"Don't worry about it, you're a married couple, you're meant to have those little moments of affection. I would be worried if you didn't have them. Anyway I'm used to them. You forget I was around you both for a good time whilst the 2 of you were courting."

"Yeah but that was back when you were The Eternal Ensign," was Tom's reply.

Ah! The Eternal Ensign. Harry remembered well the affectionate pet name that Tom had came up with whilst they were on Voyager. It was something the Senior Staff had taken to and started calling him. It annoyed him slightly at the almost mocking tone he found in the title. To him the title was mocking because it seemed to taunt him saying that he wouldn't become anything. Harry knew this wasn't true though. The Senior Staff never meant anything bad by the title. And even if he stayed at the rank of Ensign he was a Bridge Officer and the Chief Operations Officer. To be such at his age was an honour.

Admiral Janeway had even told Harry that the reason he wasn't promoted aboard Voyager was to maintain the Command structure, not because he lacked the talent or effort to be promoted. Harry personally thought that he could have been promoted to Lieutenant and was privately annoyed when Tom was repromoted to Lieutenant and he wasn't, even with a spotless record. But Harry played the part and joked with Bridge Staff about how his seemed to be missing. He also congratulated Tom. But on reflection Harry had let it go realising Tom had worked hard to reobtain his previous post, working doubles on the Bridge or Sickbay every few days.

Also Harry knew that the Admiral hadn't maliciously left Harry out. In fact he knew that Admiral Janeway had great at respect for him and that was why she had given him command of the night shift. Captain Kim, the Bridge night crew called him. It was there little joke. He liked it and he hoped one day to officially obtain the rank. That was the difference between him and Tom and B'Elanna. They had each other and weren't too bothered about being promoted past their previous ranks (in fact B'Elanna's previous outburst indicated she was upset at the fact). Harry currently had no-one.

He had left Lily on Earth 7 years ago and although she had come to welcome him home they had both moved on. She was happy in her current relationship and Harry no longer felt the attraction to her that he had before. He guessed as he matured and gained experience in the deep of space his tastes in women changed as well.

Harry considered his list of failed romances well their was: Lily, Marana (who turned out to be an alien being programmed into the Holodeck), all the women of that alien race that alter his DNA, Seven of Nine, and the wrong Delany sister.

Harry doubted there was a person out there for him, not like Tom and B'Elanna who clearly were meant to be. They complimented each other, Tom's patient calm attitude offset B'Elanna's fiery temper. Harry partially envied them for having each other, but they did deserve each other, there was no doubting that.

Failing to have a relationship himself he turned to the other part of his life, his career.

Harry turned and considered Tom. "Even The Eternal Ensign has to eventually be promoted"

The 3 smiled and started laughing.

"Well said! You may even make Captain yet. Captain Kim? What do you think?" Tom asked.

"Sounds good to me," B'Elanna chipped in.

"One day perhaps," Harry replied, "But for now I want a drink with my 2 best friends"

Tom and B'Elanna agreed and the 3 went off to get a drink

* * *

Not quite how I originally envisioned it but I think it works well enough for my purposes

**Please R&R**


End file.
